Jacob Goes to Jacksonville
by SisterlyDuo2
Summary: PLEASE READ! This is a story about if Jacob went to Jacksonville instead of Edward and the trip gets a bit longer because of a HUGE storm. J/B Sorry i'm new with doing summaries. Also sorry if the characters are OOC.Please R&R!
1. Fine!

(A/N: **This is my third FanFiction. I'm writing all three at the same time. That might be hard. Oh well. Hope you like this story. Please excuse all spelling and or grammar errors. I'll try and fix it if I see it. Also a disclaimer I don't own the characters Stephenie does I just own my ideas. Peace.**)

Jacob Goes to Jacksonville

Ch.1 Fine!

"Bella, you still haven't used the plane tickets?" Edward asked.

"Um, no. You hid them from me before remember." I cringed at the remembrance of when Edward was gone.

"Oh. Well would you like to go?" He asked.

"Edward, I can't just drop everything and go."

"Would you at least ask Charlie if we could go?"

"Fine." I said.

"Good." He said with a satisfied smile.

I went downstairs to try and find Charlie when Edward whispered kitchen.

I went to the kitchen and saw him getting left overs. I walked up to him and said, "Charlie can I go to Jacksonville to see mom? Edward's parents gave me two round trip tickets to see her."

He replied, "Sure say hi to… wait _two _round trip tickets?"

"Yeah, one for me and one for Edward."

"No."

"Why not? You wouldn't mind if I went with Jacob."

He actually seemed to think about it. Then he said, "Yes, I would mind."

"That's a lie dad and you know it!" I actually yelled. Well he was making me upset.

"It is not a lie! I would mind… a little."

"You know what, I will take Jacob just to show you I don't _need _Edward to be with me all the time." Now that was a total lie.

"Fine!" He yelled.

"Fine! I'm taking Jacob!"


	2. You're Coming With Me

(A/N**:**** Thank you DreamingOfASoullessIan, Bell333, and luvinJ for being my first three reviewers. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the idea. Also it was brought to my attention that I made an error Bella hid the tickets in her closet, Edward didn't hide them. Ok I'm done talking. On with the story.**)

Ch.2 You're Coming With Me

I'm going to call Jacob right now! Oh wait he doesn't answer my calls anymore. I will have to talk to him face to face then. I went down stairs to see if Edward was there. He wasn't. I went outside and walked to my truck. When I got inside Edward was sitting right next to me.

"Ah. You scared me half to death."I told him.

"Why are you going to La Push?"he asked.

"To see if Jacob wants to come with me to Jacksonville, and you can't come because it is sunny over there."

"Oh. Well I could stay indoors all day if you want me to."

"No that's fine I'll just ask Jacob."I said.

"Sorry Bella I can't let you he is too dangerous to be around."

He can't tell me I can't take my best friend. Anger boiled inside me as my eyes started to water with anger.

Then he said, "Fine you can take him, just be very careful. I don't want that mutt hurting you." It sounded so harsh coming from his velvet voice to say mutt. Well he is letting me take him so I'll just let that slide…for now.

"Thank you."

With that he disappeared from my truck. I started the car and headed for La Push. It took about 15 minutes to get there.

"**JACOB**! Where are you?"

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you to." I said smiling.

Hooray! He is actually smiling.

"Ok it is wonderful to see you Bells." He said while giving me a bear hug.

"Jake. Can't…breathe." He released immediately.

"Oops sorry Bells."

"That's ok."

"So what **are** you doing here."He asked.

"Oh right. You're coming with me to Jacksonville."

"What? Why? Can't your leech go with you?"

"He can but I'm trying to prove something to Charlie."I said.

"What are you trying to prove?"

"That I don't need Edward to be with me all the time. It's a lie but don't tell Charlie that. I just got upset and wanted to prove something."I told him.

"Oh."

"So you're coming right? Unless you have something you need to do."

"Nah. I'll just ask Sam for some time off so I can come."

"Ok so you're coming with me."


	3. You said it was ok

(A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I think three or two. Anyway, I was busy with homework and was reading a few stories as well so I decided to type now since it is Saturday. Oh and also I'll be putting the date up for reasons I do not know of. So, anyway today is 4-9-11. Ok that's it. Bye.8)** )

Ch.3 You said it was ok

He agreed and I left to tell Charlie. Hopefully he is still ok with it. Wait, I'm doing this to prove something not to ask for permission. I'm not going to be nervous about this at all…ok maybe I can be a little nervous. I mean Edward isn't going to come I can be a little nervous.

Ok, it's settled I'm nervous like crazy. But I can call Edward everyday while I'm away right? Eh, I'll deal with it later.

I arrived at home and Charlie was at the T.V. watching a game or something.

"Dad, Jacob agreed to come with me to Jacksonville to see mom." I told him.

"Ok…wait, no he can't go with you."

"Why not, you said it was ok before!"

"He is not going with you, is that clear?" He was obviously getting angry.

"Yes he is! You were fine with it before. You didn't want Edward to come with me."

"I forbid you to go to Jacksonville." Now he looked like he was going to pop a vain in his forehead. I should probably calm him down now.

"Dad, It's Jacob were talking about. You know were best friends. What's wrong with him coming with me?" I tried talking to him in a soothing voice.

"Your right I guess I was overreacting a little."

"A little?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Ok, I was overreacting a lot."

I just smiled at Charlie. He doesn't seem to be mad anymore. Good.

"I'm going to go upstairs and pack, ok?"

He just nodded fully absorbed in his game again. My goodness Charlie, he got over our little fight fast. Charlie is an easy person to live with. Then I went upstairs to see Edward had already done my packing for me.

(A/N: **Hi. That was just mainly about Bella's and Charlie's fight about Jacob going. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you about Charlie's reaction**. **I just wrote what came to my head first. Sorry again if I disappoint anyone. Anyway please review it would mean a lot to me. Also if you have any suggestions as to what you want to happen please tell me. Bye.8)** )


	4. Packing

(A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been stressed out by homework and studying for the CSTs. I tried to make this longer just so you know. Oh, by the way today is 5-18-11. Again tell me what you think and I need help with ideas of what you would like to happen in the .8) **)

Ch.4 Packing

I wonder if Jacob is done packing? I wonder if I should call him. Might as well. Before I could dial his number my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Jake."

"Well I was wondering… what am I supposed to pack?"

"What do you mean?" I asked totally confused.

"I don't know what to bring for the trip."

"Oh," I said, "Do you want me to come over and help you pack?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Ok, I'll see you in about fifteen minutes."

Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I got my jacket and made my way down the stairs. I almost tripped on the last one. Charlie was still watching the game. I wonder how long games usually last. Eh I'll just ask Jacob later or something.

"Hey Charlie, I'm going over to Billy's house to help Jacob pack ok?"

"Ok."

With that I made my way out the house and into my awesome truck. Well I think my truck is awesome, though Jacob seems to disagree. I sped my truck down the road looking at the greenery. I knew I was in La Push because of the dirt road. One more minute of driving and I saw Jacob's house. I parked my truck and got out.

I walked to the door and just went in. Coming here felt right, I don't know why though. I'll think about this later. I saw Billy in the living room with a book in his hand. He said, "Jacob is in his room." I just nodded and went down the small hallway.

I went in his room and saw him looking through his clothes with an unsure look on his face. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hi Bells."

"Hi Jake, I see you need _a lot_ of help."

"Yes I do. Please help me!"

I laughed at his expression it looked like he was about to beg when I said, "Ok lets get to work then."

He smiled and I told him that he would need two days worth of clothes, a toothbrush, a hairbrush because his hair was starting to get longer and bathroom stuff. He got his clothes and put them in his bag. Then he went to his bathroom to get his toothbrush, hairbrush, and other things. Once he was back he stuffed it in his bag and zipped it up.

"Well that was easier than I thought." He said with a big smile.

"I knew it would be." I couldn't help but smile with him.

"So, when are we supposed to leave?"

"What's today?"

"Friday."

Today's Friday did I even go to school? Hmm. Oops. Well Charlie didn't tell me.

"I think we go today."

"Are you serious? When today?"

"Want to go now?" The sooner the better, right?

"Uh sure."

"Ok lets go tell Charlie." "Ok."

We went out his room while Jacob said to Billy that they were going now. All Billy said was ok have fun. We got in my truck and drove to Charlie's house. The only thing Jacob said was, "Your truck is slow." I gave him a glare and then watched the road. We got to the house and I told him to wait in the truck. I walked to the house and went in. Charlie was reading the newspaper in the kitchen.

"Um Charlie, me and Jacob are going now."

"What? Already?"

"Yeah it's Friday. I forgot too." I said as I saw the look of surprise on his face.

"Oh, um alright then. I hope you have fun. Say hi to your mom for me."

"Ok. Bye Charlie."

"Bye Bells."

And with that I went back to the truck.

(A/N: **Sorry for not updating sooner I just had so much homework. But today I did all my homework in class so I could type. Sorry again I tried to make this a thousand words but I only made it up to around 640. Yeah I need to work on that. Well the CSTs are over but apparently school isn't. I still have to do homework. Well it can't be that bad. Anyway, I would be **_**very**_**happy if you would review and tell me what you would like to happen in this story. Also as far as reviews go constructive criticism is very much welcome. Also disclaimer I don't own the book. Also sorry if the characters are out of character. Bye.**)


	5. Airplane Ride

( A/N: **I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, well a very long while like two to three months. Wow, that sounds longer actually saying it. It is 8/23/11. It is summer break and I have been doing nothing. Exciting right? Not really. Anyway sorry about the long wait for my possibly non excitant readers. Here we go.** )

Ch.5 Airplane Ride

Finally we got to the airport. One word to describe the ride was quiet. We didn't really talk much which was okay with me because I was focusing on the road. Jacob looked like he was deep in thought, so I didn't want to bother him.

He was taking the bags out of the back of the truck. He was carrying three bags and it didn't look like it was bothering him one bit. I offered to carry one but he said, "No it's fine they're not that heavy." I just shrugged and let him carry them. We went through the security check and made our way to the plane. The coach lady showed us to our seats and Jacob got the window seat. No fair. None of us said anything while we were waiting for the plane to take flight we just watched the other passengers board.

Finally the plane started to take flight and we felt the pressure of the velocity changing in our stomachs.

"Whoa that felt weird," Jacob said with a goofy smile on his face.

Well it is his first plane ride ever.

I smile and say, "Well you get used to it after a while."

"How many times have you been on a plane?" Jake asked.

"Uh I don't really remember 'cause I've been going back and forth over the summer when I was younger so a lot," was my reply.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Do you want to see your mom?" He asked after fifteen minutes.

"Yeah, I want to see her. I've actually missed her." I said with a small smile. He smiled back at me.

"Well that's nice."

He really must not like the silence because after only ten minutes this time he asked, "What are you going to do once we get there?"

"I don't know I guess we will have to think of something to do." I smiled again. I can't help but smile today. I wonder why.**(A/N: I know exactly why she is smiling!:D)**

"Is your mom going to meet us at the airport?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is going to meet us and take us to her house."

"Ok." He smiled again. What is up with all the smiling today?

It was quiet after a while and I was starting to get tired. I looked out Jacob's window and I saw clouds. I have to admit they were kind of nice. It was actually very calming. Next thing I knew I woke up and my head was on Jacob's shoulder. I saw Jacob looking out the window and I saw that we were landing. When we landed we waited for the lady to say we were able to get up from our seats and leave. When she did we got up and went out the door.

When we got to the air port I was looking around for my mom when I noticed a few girls were looking at Jacob. I took his hand instinctively and I got jealous stares from the girls.**(A/N: this is my sister [feisty – kittens growl -] ok)** I just smirked until I actually noticed I got jealous. Over Jacob. Now that isn't something I thought I would ever do.

Oh well, what's done is done. I just smiled to myself.

"Bells is that your mom?" Jacob asked.

It was my mom she was waving over at us trying to get through the crowd.

"Yeah that's her." I said while trying to walk to her.

Once we got to her she hugged me and said, "Bella! I missed you!" I hugged her back smiling and said, "I missed you too."

I noticed Jacob smiling and I noticed I didn't introduce him.

"Mom this is my best friend Jacob," I said smiling at Jacob, he gave a big smile back. "and Jake as you must have noticed this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." He said while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," She said smiling.

"Well let's go. My car should be this way." She said leading us out the doors and into the parking lot.

Once we got into the car she started it and we were off driving to her house.

"So Bella's mom what do you want me to call you?" Of course Jacob the ever so polite one would ask that.

"You can call me Renee." She said while smiling.

"Ok."

"So Bella how is Edward?" she asked.

"Who? Oh Edward he is doing good." I said. Wow I almost forgot about Edward. That doesn't usually happen. Must be today with all the smiling going on.

"That's nice." she said while smiling. Seriously! Why all the smiling? Maybe she is just happy to see me. Yeah that should be it.

"Ok we're almost there." She said after five minutes.

Once we got there Jacob took all the stuff from the trunk again. He didn't seem to be bothered by it so I just let him carry them. Renee went to the door and unlocked it. She opened the door and we went inside. It was nice and cool in here, outside was a little warm. It was a very nice house. The kitchen looked really nice with stainless steel counter tops. It would be nice to cook in here.

"Jacob you can put your bags over there." Renee said while pointing to a corner.

"Ok." He said while placing the bags in the corner.

Renee said. "So what do guys want to do?" we both shrugged and she asked "Do you want to see a movie?"

"Ok." We both answered.

"Mom do you have any popcorn?" I asked.

"Yeah there should be some in the top shelf in the cupboards." She was looking through DVD's when she said that.

I walked over to the cupboards and opened one. I saw the popcorn bags and took two. I put one in the microwave and put it at two minutes. Once that one was done I did the other. I looked for a bowl and found one in another cupboard. I took it and opened the bag and poured it in. I took the other bag and poured also. I jumped when I turned because Jacob was right behind me.

"Oh you scared me." I said while walking around him.

"Oh sorry." He said while walking to what I assumed was the living. I got the bowl and started walking the way Jacob went. I saw the couch and walked over and sat with Jacob. They had a flat screen T.V. it was pretty cool. Renee looked like she found the DVD she was looking for.

She put in the DVD and sat on her chair. She skipped the commercials and on the screen in blood red was **Mars Needs Werewolves**.** (A/N: my little sister came up with the title she really like comedy.)**

Then the movie started.

**(A/N: I know why she is smiling! :D sorry about the short chapter after a really and I mean really long time. I hope my readers enjoyed it even if they are non-existent. Oh well. Thanks to my sister she helped me with this chapter. Any way sorry! )**


	6. Movie Time! And a walk

(A/N: Hola my non-existent readers! I'm actually going to do another chapter, very surprising. Anyways I hope this chapter will be ok. You know what I'm going to give a name to my non-existent reader I'll name her umm Sprinkles! Good name right?

Sprinkles: Well if it's my name it's bound to be good

Me: No duh!

Sprinkles: You going to say something important?

Me: Oh right! This is my disclaimer time! I don't own twilight I'm sad now

Sprinkles: Quit whining and get on with your story!

Me: Fine I will! Anyways hope u like it. :D today is 12/7/11 )

Ch.6 Movie Time! And a walk.

It's been two minutes and the darn beginning credits are still going! Oh wait finally the movie is starting!

This movie is so funny! I mean seriously I was thinking about Jake the whole time considering he is a werewolf. Haha his face looks so funny! He has this amused but confused face! Oh my gosh I'm actually laughing so hard my sides are hurting! Oh wow. Ok that was a very funny movie. Oh wow when did I get popcorn in my hair? Oh well.

"Hey Bells, are you ok? Your face is a bit red.", Jake said.

"Oh yeah I'm fine I just thought that movie was really funny." , I said smiling.

"Oh ok." , He said also smiling.

Renee got up and said, "So what you kids wanna do now?"

Jacob spoke before I could say anything.

"Renee are there any forests around here?", He asked.

"Yeah there should be some about twenty minutes from here. Why?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if me and Bella can go for a walk." He said/asked.

"Sure you kids can go. Be careful though I will be preparing rooms for you two." She said.

"Thanks Renee!" He said with an award winning smile.

And with that I was dragged out the door with Jacob pulling me.

When we started walking I remembered he didn't even ask which way it was to the forest. Hmm I wonder how he will get there. Might as well ask.

"Hey Jake, how are we going to get to the forest when you didn't ask her how to get there?"

"Well it's simple really. I will just. . . umm…" He said trailing off.

"You'll just what?" I asked enjoying that he didn't know where to go. This was just a very funny day.

"Well I will smell the way to the forest then. It can't be to hard." He said seeming pleased with finding a way to get there. I just laughed my head off! That seemed very ridiculous. I can just imagine him now sniffing the air like a blood hound! Oh my goodness that's funny.

"What?" He asked not understanding why I just burst out laughing.

"I can imagine you sniffing your way to the forest and it looks funny." I said in all seriousness.

He then laughed to also imagining what he would look like. The sound of his laugh was really nice to hear since we haven't really laughed like this in a while.(**A/N: I can't really remember if they ever laughed like that so let's just say they have kay?**)He took a deep breath in and started walking east or was it north… either way he was walking in a direction. Might as well start another conversation.

"Jake why did you want to go to the forest for a walk?" I asked actually curious.

"Well I wanted to phase so I can talk with the pack and tell them to say a few things to Billy." He said.

"Oh well that's cool I think." I said. I saw a couple walking across the way. They were holding hands and just smiling not talking or anything just seeming happy. I looked at Jake he was smiling too. I looked at our hands and saw they were intertwined. We probably look like a couple to other people and deep down I actually sort of wanted to be. Just for a little while.

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him he looked down at me and smiled too. We were almost to the edge of the forest just a few more meters.

We stopped at the edge of the forest and stared at the trees. They weren't as green as the ones in Forks but they looked ok. We walked in a little more and he let go of my hand and walked a little ahead.

"Ok would you mind turning around for a minute?" he asked.

I just blushed a tiny bit and turned around. I was waiting and heard a few ruffles of his clothes. After about a minute I felt him nudge my side. I turned around and he was his big russet wolf self. He gave me his wolf grin and I just giggled. I was smiling at him and petting his head feeling his soft fur. I had to say it was very soft I could just lay down next to him and fall asleep. I looked at the sky and saw it was getting close to sunset. He kneeled down as if he wanted me to get on his back. I just stared at him questioningly.

"What?" I asked after a few seconds.

He nodded his head to his back waiting for me to do something. Realization hit me when I asked, "You want me to get on your back?" I asked him. He just nodded his head kneeling lower for me to get on.

"No way am I doing that! I'm gonna fall off!" I yelled 'cause seriously we both know I'm going to trip on something maybe even falling off trying to get on. Then he just started at me with puppy dog eyes! Do you know how hard it is to resist when he is a dog?

"Oh fine but if I fall off I'm blaming you." I said trying as carefully as possible to get on. Sure enough when I got on slid off. I landed on my side wincing a bit. I just said, "I blame you every time I fall down now." He just rolled his eyes and kneeled down lower.

This time I got on and grabbed his hair and then put my arms around his neck. I held on tight as he was about to take off.

(A/N: What did you guys think?

Sprinkles: I thought it was awesome!

Me: Of course you think that you were the one who thought of most of it.

Sprinkles: Do you know how crazy you sound talking to me?

Me: Of course I do! :D

Sprinkles: Ok… -walks out door-

Me: Oh no my reader left oh wells

Lol anyway I hope u guys liked it end of Authors note!)


	7. The Ride

**(A/N: Aloha my non-existent readers! I will finally update in this new year, sprinkles told me to so… Anyway! It is 3/11/12 beautiful cloudy day today hopefully I will complete the chapter today.**

**Sprinkles: You better or I will hit you with a stick.**

**Me: Alright alright sheesh. I will try my best.**

**Sprinkles: Again you are forgetting something. -_-**

**Me: I'm not you just didn't let me finish. Anyway disclaimer from me! I don't own Twilight no matter how much I want to you happy?**

**Sprinkles: Very, now on with the story.**

**End of authors note!)**

**Ch.7 The Ride**

All I can think right now is this is amazing. Jacob is going so fast, it's better than with Edward. He is just running right through the trees and I can feel the wind in my hair. Wow this is amazing. The scenery isn't that bad either the trees look like they are glowing green. It's just spectacular and amazing and all those other words I can't think of right now.

Finally Jake started to slow down. I wish he could have kept running, I already miss the feeling. We were already back to where we started from the beginning of the forest.

He laid down on the floor to let me get off. I slid down and of course fate would have that I would fall off. It actually kind of hurt, I fell on my face. I got up and let Jacob change back. Of course though, I was facing in the other direction.

"Ok I'm good." He said.

"Ok.", I said turning around.

We started walking back to Renee's when I decided to start a conversation.

"So what did you have to say to the pack?" I asked him quite curious.

"Oh, I just had to ask Sam to see how things were at Forks and to tell Billy that I'm doing fine and that I said hi." He said while smiling.

"Oh, well that was nice I guess." I also said while smiling back.

Surprisingly we got back much quicker than we came considering Jacob sniffed the air to go to the forest and we didn't really pay attention while going. So we walked in and called for Renee. We heard her call us from one of the rooms so we walked in.

**Renee's POV (During their walk.)**

I smiled as I watched both of them walk out the door. I went to get their rooms ready when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and said hello.

"Uh, hello Renee it's Charlie I need to ask a favor of you." He said a bit awkwardly.

"What is it?" I asked a bit confused. **(A/N: I love how Charlie prefers Jacob to Edward so I'm using that to a bit of my advantage and taking it a bit higher. Expect major OOCness. )**

"I was wondering if you could let Jacob and Bella sleep in the same room…" he said trailing off.

"WHAT!" I screamed trying to understand why he would ask that.

"Um, ow but I really want them together I don't trust Edward and Jake is like a son to me. Also Bella just acts more better with him. More natural, I don't really understand it but they just are meant to be and I like Jacob better than Edward." He said just plain out.

I couldn't really say anything to that. What should I do? They do look really cute together. Might as well just try it I guess.

"Fine I'll do it but only cause they look cute together." I said feeling a bit guilty now.

"Thank you so much Renee." He said.

"Yea well I got to go get their room ready now. Bye." I said

"Bye."

I hung up and went to the guest room.

**Charlie's POV (After the phone call.)**

"What have I done…" I then fainted, I mean passed out.

**Back to Bella's POV! (They just got home from the walk.)**

We walked in and saw Renee placing another bed in the guest room. I then got suspicious and asked a question that would then lead to me falling face first on the floor.

"Why are there two beds in here?" I asked.

"You two are sharing a room honey." She said oh so innocently.

And that is when I fell.

**(A/N: Short chapter I'm rather disappointed maybe I'll do another one today or next week who knows.**

**Sprinkles: I know when you gonna do one…**

**Me: that's cause you're my inspiration side.**

**Sprinkles: Really that's so sweet of you to say doll **

**Me: Doll… seriously? Why just why?**

**Sprinkles: Cause you named me sprinkles.**

**Me: I thought you liked your name! You said so yourself in the last chapter!**

**Sprinkles: switch up my name a bit be spontaneous! **

**Me: Fine nice to meet you Yuki.**

**Yuki: There we go that sounds cool**

**Me: … bye y'all.**

**End of long authors note!)**


End file.
